Forum:2004-01-16. I'm gonna debate this..., by Cool
Cool, 16/01/2004 9:34 AM :(I'm posting this topic here in hopes more people will reply. I got just one reply over at the forum. That place is dying...but this place aint. So please, give me your thoughts and insites on this subject.) :Hope I’m not being as dense as the football head, but I have been thinking of a theory. I read the fic “When Fools Rush In” by Haley over at ff.net, and the author put her age at 10. Craig has told us many times that Arnold is 10 in TJM… We all know with HA! The Movie being released in theatre’s and not as part of the series (production wise) , 3 more eps needed to be made to fill in the 100 ep agreement, these having TJM’s prequel “The Journal”… And it seems the events that happened in HA! The Movie occured during the summer months, like summer vacation? The kids are never in school, plus at the beginning of the movie there is a montage of scenes with the kids playing outside. This brings me to my point. So…I’m guessing “Timberly Loves Arnold/Eugene Eugene” is that last episode made in the fourth grade. I also think this cause the ep TLA is the official ending of the Lila era, meaning Arnold was done with her, and Craig has stated that before so with Lila out of the way, the Arnold/Helga relationship could expand. Then the events of the neighboured come and go during the summer vacation in HA! The Movie and the A/H relationship definitely expands…it explodes even …in a barrage of “I love you’s” and with a single, long smack on the lips. Though with my theory, several months are sipped, but I’m guessing in “April Fools Day” the kids are in grade five, and somehow got stuck with Simmons again. Then “The Journal” comes, and in the last months of school, May? June?, Arnold wins the essay contest and goes to the jungle (or so what we have been informed) and there starts TJM. I also support this because the last three episodes of the series are golden. Besides that fact their the best animated ep’s from the show’s series, and we all wish to god there were more….they are special ep’s cause their post confession and now Arnold can deal with Helga and vice versa in different ways. (Wouldn’t it have been nice to have another season where they ‘know’ and they can get into more crazy mis-adventures!) I also support my statements because of Arnold’s voice. Alex Linz is an EXCELLENT choice and has a great Arnold sound. His voice acting skills are great, and with this new voice I saw Arnold in a different, more mature view than before…, he seemed to show some real emotional feelings maybe because he’s older…cause he’s 10. And the fact that with the last 3 episodes (I have stated this so much) seemed to get back more of that “1st season Arnold” we all know and love, mixed in perfect with some of that “Mr. Optimistic-Helper-Problem Solver-Wet Blanket” trait in the 5th season. It seems to me that Arnold acts like a kid, then grew up and got dense, two dimensional and overly positive and optimistic, then we have the third change… which are those two personalities mixed together, (making him perfect) and making Arnold more grown up and more adult…. and making him ten. Its like he knew he couldn’t act like a kid, but couldn’t act all positive all the time because he soon realized it gets him nowhere, so he then mixes in these two personalities. Result: “Not so dense, with some depression but not too much to always be a downer, not overly optimistic & cheesy sounding (and whatever you think here): Arnold Sounds messed up eh? And I sometimes don’t word things very well either. I know my theory is like Swiss cheese, it’s full of holes, the biggest one being all those months missed out on 5th grade and suddenly being and April, and having Simmons again as a teacher. I mailed the author of this fic and she said this... About Helga being ten, I can't tell you this definitively (I wrote the story a while back) but since it was, I do believe, the last production episode, and it happened in April, it is a good bet that I assumed Helga would be ten at this point. Unless this is the episode (there is one) that takes place a few weeks after her birthday, and there's a small line about it early on in the episode. Thinking on it, I think that's the situation, but I'm not sure. I'd probably have to dig out my tape and look it up. Whadda you guys think? -Stephen : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 16/01/2004 9:43 PM :*well* helga and arnold would HAVE to be either 9/10 in the whole series or 8/9 in the whole series : ---- BSilb1, 17/01/2004 12:50 PM :Well, I think of it this way: The world inside an animated television show is intended to closely resemble the real world, but some small or large changes apply. For instance, the school year in the Hey Arnold world could be twice as long as it is in reality, therefore the students are in 4th grade and every other grade for two years. Another example: Ever noticed how Helga's parents' Lincoln is the newest-looking car in the show, being from the 1970's? Many of the vehicles in the show appear to be made in the 1940s and 1950s, but we know it can't be that period of time, since Phil was just a kid in the 1920s, and is currently 81, and we see high-tech video games in a couple of episodes, so of course, it takes place in the 1990s. Besides, you have a one in eight-hundred chance of seeing a 1950s car in a large city, especially one that's in as good a condition as the cars in the show. I know I sound stupid, so don't remind me. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/01/2004 4:40 PM :BSlib1 you have good points : ---- BSilb1, 18/01/2004 10:18 PM :Well, thank you. But I had just realized that what I said was impossible...If they're nine, how can they be in the fourth grade if each school year would last two years? I type faster than I think.